


The Things We Do

by The_Artful_Trickster



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, FianceShipping, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Teen Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artful_Trickster/pseuds/The_Artful_Trickster
Summary: MATURE. Lemons. 18+ Readers only.Asuka returns to Duel Academia after studying abroad. Her trip has given her new perspective. In only a few months the senior class will graduate, with that in mind Asuka decides to tell Judai her feelings for him. Set in the 4th season AU/AR, Romance. Adopted from raizenyusuke.





	The Things We Do

Asuka took a deep breath as she prepared for the task at hand. What she was planning to do would require all of her courage. What could Tenjoin Asuka the Queen of the Obelisk dorm so fearful? The answer to that is quite simple. You see Asuka was standing just outside of the Osiris Red dorms, which was currently the home of one student alone, the star duelist of Duel Academia, and self proclaimed future King of Duelist, Yuki Judai. She was trying to build up the courage to knock on the door.

Asuka had finally returned from studying abroad. To say that she was nervous would be an understatement, she was downright terrified. The last time she saw Judai was right before she left to study abroad. She remembered that night well. The night where she attempted to confess her feeling to Judai, but only for her fear to get the better of her, and she merely said she was glad to have met him. She let out another breath. She, Tenjoin Asuka had feelings for Yuki Judai.

She wasn't sure when these feelings appeared; maybe it was how Judai encouraged her to not give up hope on finding her brother. Perhaps it was his gentle and care free nature, along with his love of Duel Monsters. His courage and willingness to do anything for his friends or maybe it was all of those qualities and more. Judai and Asuka had become close over the last three years, through all the battles they fought together, all the classes they helped each other through (well the classes she helped him through), and all the laughs and hardships they shared together. With this being their final year at Duel Academia it was possible that she would never see him again. That is why she made up her mind overseas; she was going to tell Judai how she felt before it was too late.

Taking one last breath Asuka knocked on the door. She waited for the door to open, but it remained closed. She knocked again, but once again it was met with no response.  _'Maybe he's in the cafeteria getting something to eat?'_  Asuka thought. As she was about to turn around to leave the door opened up with a loud screech. Asuka was now face to face with Judai and he was wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Asuka." Judai uttered in surprise.

"Judai!" Asuka replied back to him. Her eyes scanned over Judai's naked torso and she liked what she saw. He was more muscular than she was expecting. His chest was damp, indicating he had just got out of the hot spring. The water made him glisten, which Asuka found appealing.  _'Oh my god, I'm actually checking Judai out!'_ She thought. Her face burned red from both embarrassment and arousal.

"Why are you here?" Judai asked bringing Asuka back to her senses.

"Hmm?" She asked not understanding what he meant.

"I mean I thought you were studying abroad?" Judai said elaborating on his earlier question.

"I was, but it was only for a few weeks. In fact today is my first day back to Duel Academia! I was just about to head to the common room to find everyone but your rooms the closest after coming off the docks so I thought I'd get you first." She said, while her eyes scanned Judai's torso. He was very pleasing to the eye she thought.  _'I'm being such a pervert.'_

"Asuka, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, of course I am alright. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked nervously.  _'I have to get it together or Judai will know something is up...'_  She thought.

Judai became concerned. Asuka was acting strangely, she never spaced out and her face was red.  _'What if she was sick?'_  "Asuka you are acting unusual."

"I'm just a little tired from the trip!" She lied.

Although he was still looking at her oddly he nodded his head in acceptance. "So do you want to come in? I have to change of course, but you are welcome to wait."

"I don't mind waiting." With that the pair walked into the deserted dorm room. Judai invited Asuka to sit on his bed, while he grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom to change. This gave Asuka some much needed time to sort out her feeling and how to express them. Unfortunately for Asuka her mind kept returning to image of a soaking wet, topless Judai a towel.  _'The last three years have been kind to Judai. He is more muscular than I would have imagined. I wouldn't mind if that towel had dropped...'_  She thought wickedly. Suddenly it felt like a sauna inside the dorm. However this heat was not caused by nature, but rather her hormones. This was not the first time she thought of Judai in that manner before. Lately she found herself having some pretty dirty dreams involving the two of them. The blonde shook her head to get these inappropriate thoughts out.

 _'Those were just dreams. I would never act on them, right?'_ Was it so wrong for her to be having these thoughts about Judai? They weren't kids and it was perfectly natural for her to be thinking about sex. Perhaps she should consider acting on her lingering desires. If she was having problems expressing her feelings in words, than expressing them physically would be easier.

The bathroom door opened with Judai emerging from it; fully dressed. He gave her his usual carefree and endearing smile. It had been so long since she had seen that smile. If any good came from their tag team duel it was that the old Judai had emerged from the new emotionally distant Judai that had appeared during their last semester. He took a seat next to her on his bed. There was not much space between the two of them.

 _'There is no going back now!'_  She thought. With her mind made up and her resolve strengthened Asuka prepared herself for showing Judai just how she felt about him.

"Judai." She called, capturing his attention.

"Yeah, Asuka?" He responded, while turning his head to look her in the eye.

 _'Here goes nothing!'_  She thought. Asuka threw herself at Judai and crushing her lips over his own. She closed her eyes giving herself fully to the kiss. She tried to will all of her affections and desires through the kiss. Asuka's actions caused the Osiris student to widen his eyes in shock. Using Judai's surprise to her advantage, Asuka invaded his mouth with her tongue. This seemed to have brought Judai back to his senses. He returned her kiss and wrestled her tongue for dominance. As the kiss intensified their hands began to explorer each others bodies. Asuka's hands traveled to his chest feeling, while Judai's hands traveled to her legs, inching closer to the hem of the blue skirt while feeling her soft and smooth skin. She pushed him down onto the bed laying on top of him; doing all of this without breaking their kiss. Asuka's lungs started to protest when their lack of oxygen was starting to affect them. Begrudgingly she freed her lips to appease her lungs.

Once Asuka opened up her eyelids she realized the compromising position they were in. It was supposed to be a kiss, but her hormones got the better of her. She pretty much jumped him. He was probably freaking out right now. The guy didn't know what a fiancé was, so the chances are, he didn't know what the hell all the groping was.

"Judai! I'm so sor-' She was interrupted by Judai when he flipped her over putting himself on top. The usual goofy, sweet, and heartwarming look usually associated with his brown eyes was gone. All that was left was lust. This look both frightened and excited her. Without warning Judai unbuttoned her shirt.

Judai couldn't help it, but to stare at her chest. He never really noticed before, but Asuka's breasts were huge. Her blue bra barely covered them. His manhood became very erect at the sight before him. Contrary to belief Judai was not completely oblivious to the opposite sex. He noticed girls at Duel Academia and even found a number of them attractive (Asuka being on that list). He was just never into the whole dating scene. However he was still man and he had hormones there was no way a hot girl making out with him wouldn't turn him on. His hands went to her back, unclasped the bra, and then pulled it off unleashing her well endowed mounds. Suddenly feeling self-conscious Asuka turned her head away. It was just too embarrassing to look Judai in the eyes.

He reached out and cupped Asuka's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing the Obelisk beauty to moan. He gave them a harder squeeze, which caused Asuka to moan again. Taking note that Asuka's breasts were sensitive, the brunette began to massage them.

"Ah!" She moaned, as jolt rushed through her body forcing her to look at the man responsible for this feeling. Judai continued to fondle her breasts roughly sending waves of pleasure surging through her body. In response to his caresses her womanhood started leaking.

"Aaahh! Judai n-not so...rough ** _-ahh_**!" She complained.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "It's hard to believe you when your nipples are this rock hard." He teased, as his thumbs flicked her harden nipples.

"Uh!" She screamed in surprise.  _'He is having too much fun toying with my breasts. He is such ass-_ ** _woah_** _!'_  Her thoughts were interrupted by Judai one more. He had started sucking on her left nipple. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head against the mattress, while Judai was happily sucking away on one breast and massaged the other.

"Oooohhhhh!..this feels...so g-good!" She moaned.  _'I had no idea I would enjoy having my breasts fondled and sucked on so much.'_ His teeth lightly bit down on the nipple driving her even crazier. Not wanting the other mound to be left out Judai released the left one and blew cold air onto it making Asuka's hip buckle, and started to suck on the right orb. His hand roughly rolling the left nipple.

Asuka's moans were making his dick throb in anticipation. "Asuka do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He asked taking a break from sucking.

Asuka laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can feel it!" She joked as she rubbed her clothed womanhood against his hard and throbbing member making him groan. She smiled at his reaction. It was about time she tortured him for once. "My, somebody is horny aren't they?" She teased.

"Well what do you expect when you started kissing me like that? Besides these big tits of yours would cause any man to get a raging hard on!" He said squeezing her breasts to emphasise his point.

"Well why don't you stop fooling around and get serious then?" She challenged.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe I will." Judai got up from her, undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers.

Asuka found herself staring at Judai's hardened manhood. Her eyes widened in surprise at the size of it.  _'His dick is enormous!'_

"Like what you see?" Judai asked in smug tone with yet another smirk.

Asuka's face reddened in embarrassment at being caught ogling his third leg. "S-shut up you idiot." She spat out. He laughed at her reaction, which only served to annoy Asuka more. Judai returned to the mattress, he slid her skirt off exposing her blue panties, which had a dark stain on them.

"What's this?" He asked touching the stain and her vagina causing her to jump a little. "Asuka did you become this wet from me sucking on your tits?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Shut up. It's your fault I'm like this Judai! She said looking away from him.

 _'She is so cute when she is upset!'_  He thought. He lifted his head and faced Asuka with a serious face. "Then allow me to take responsibility for it."

Confused at his sudden serious attitude Asuka looked at him and wondered what he meant. He winked at her goofily as his face disappeared between her legs, she was about to ask why when she suddenly felt a finger pushing her panties to the side and he suddenly kissed and licked her down there. "Judai?.. _Ahh_! Judai... _ **ohh**_...Judai!"

He slid her panties off her than threw them aside with his pants and her skirt. With her womanhood revealed he couldn't help but to stare at it. The scent was so intoxicating that he almost erupted right there and then. He used his fingers to hold and explore her entrance as he went down again. He was able to push around with his tounge more this way.  _'_ _What's_ _that part called that women like?'_ He wondered. Removing his lips to look at her wetness which had started pulsating. He watched as a hooded part of her vagina started to become erect.  _'Ah,_ _that's_ _it. The_ _clitoris_ _.'_

Asuka orgasamed as he rolled his tounge down there. Her head and neck rolling down onto Judai's pillow on the bed as she touched her scalp. She was over washed with pleasure as she felt herself having small contractions. She didn't realise at first that Judai had stopped his actions. She lowered her hands by her side and attempted to lift herself up when Judai suddenly grabbed onto her legs and pinned her hips down, he held his face close to her and she could feel his ears on her inner thighs.

"Judai?" She said, slightly scared. Judai ignored her and stroked the outside of her thighs before roughly lapping at her clitoris.

She fell back down onto the pillows as she felt his tounge quickly licking at her sensitive spot. She couldn't do anything but moan in happiness as orgasm after orgasm she quickly released. She managed for her hands to find their way to the back of Judai's head and stroked his hair. She felt him smile in response to her. Her breath became quicker and harsher and she pushed Judai's head away and rolled to the side as she came more powerfully then before. She curled her toes and shut her eyes and her body flinched back to normal. She was panting heavily as she turned herself back on her back and looked at Judai.  ** _'Oh my...'_**

Judai watched her release and look back at her. The whole time she was saying his name.  _'Man that is such a turn on...'_ He wondered to himself if any women could be as sexy as Asuka was right now.

Asuka watched as Judai licked his lips and swallowed and wiped down his chin which had become creamed thanks to her previous actions. He missed a string of grool and she giggled and reached upto Judai to wipe the final bit off. She gave a sensual kiss to him as she lied back down. He was blushing.

"Are you ready for this Asuka?" He asked as he positioned himself by her entrance.

"Yes I'm ready." She replied.

He slowly entered her, going inch by inch until he reached her hymen. Giving her one last look to make sure she really wanted this. She nodded her head giving him permission. She wrapped her arms around Judai' s neck for support. He continued his journey by breaking the barrier. Asuka yelped in pain with her eyes tearing.

Seeing Asuka's obvious discomfort at his entrance made him feel horrible. "I'm sorry Asuka. Don't worry, the pain will go away, but until it does we can take it slow." He said trying to reassure her.

"It's ok I can handle this." She said trying to disguise the pain in her voice.

Judai saw through her charade and opted to stay still until the pain subsided. He looked down at himself and saw a light tinge of redness on himself. "Just tell me when you are ready." He said in tone that conveyed both concern and encouragement. He gently kissed her on the lips. This seemed to have relieved some of her pain as she gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

They laid on the bed remaining still. This was agonizing for Judai who was ready to burst. He scrunched his eyes shut demanding himself to wait it out.  _'Damn she is so tight I can't stand it. I have wait for Asuka though. I want her to enjoy this too'._  He thought.

 _'The pain is starting to reside and I'm getting used to this feeling...'_  She thought. She started to stroke Judai's face and he opened his eyes with a look of lust. "Judai I'm ready, just be gentle please." She pleaded.

"I promise Asuka, I'll be gentle." He told her looking her in the eye, promising her.  
He slid out of her then slowly re-entered her. He repeated this and created a rhythm, making sure he wasn't going too fast for her.

"Umnh..." Asuka moaned enjoying his thrusts. She buckled her hips to met his thrusts and trying to follow his rhythm. Soon she found their pace to be too slow for her liking. "Judai I want you to go faster."

Acting on her request, his thrusts became faster, making Asuka cry out in pleasure.  
"Uh, uh, uuuhhh!" She moaned. This feeling was so different from what felt before, but it felt ten times more pleasing. She wanted more.

"J-Judai faster... _ohh_... _Ju...fuck me._. **faster**!" She demanded.

He was very surprised. Asuka not only wanted him to go faster, but that she used the word fuck to describe it. " _Ahhhh_..y-you got it Asuka!" He groaned. He picked up speed causing the mattress to shake.

"Aaahh...yyyeahhhhh..harder...f-fuck me harder...fuck me faster!" She demanded.

A wolfish laugh escaped his lips. His thrusts became harder and faster, as he pumped into her madly. The mattress was now vibrating at high speed.

"Ooohhhh!...yeah Asuka!~ You feel so good!" He moaned.

 _ **"Yessssss!..ooooohhhh! Juuuuudaiiiiii!~"**_  She cried closing her eyes. She never wanted this feeling to ever end. Judai's hands returned to her round globes which had been bouncing around and started to massage them roughly, while his he continued his thrusts.  _'Might as well help keep them in place!'_ He thought.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Her pleasure seemed to have intensified when Judai grabbed her breasts. "I'm going to cum any second now!  ** _Ugh_**!" Her body jumped suddenly as Judai hit her sweet spot.

Proud of his discovery Judai continued to thrust her sweet spot again and again driving Asuka to the edge until finally she had enough. Her walls started closing in on his penis.

" _ **Juuuuudaiiiiiii**_!" She cried out his name as she came.

Reaching his limit as well Judai quickly pulled out of Asuka and exploded on his sheets.  
"Phew that was close." Judai said. He turned his attention to Asuka who was still enjoying her orgasmic high.

"Wow that was...nice?" She said for lack of a better word.

"That's all, nice?" He joked.

"Oh I'm sorry you totally rocked my world..." She said in a sarcastic tone, which made him laugh.

"Hey you joke, but judging by the faces you made, I did." He said in almost smug tone. Asuka rolled her eyes in response. He continued to tease her.  _"Oooh Judai!_ _OoOhuh_ _Judai you're amazing! Judai you're the best! You're so big-!"_  
She lightly punched him in the gut to stop him saying anymore and he laughed huskily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his torso, she held onto him as she rested her head on his pecs. Listening to each others breaths slowing down. Judai simply playing with a lock of her golden hair, twirling it around his finger.

They laid there for a few moments before Asuka spoke again. "Judai I need to tell you something."

He gave her his full attention. "What is it, Asuka?"

She took huge breath than continued, "Judai I really like you. And I don't mean as friends. It's more than that. I wanted to tell you after the tag team dueling party, but I was too afraid." She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her.  _'I finally said it I told him I like him. Now I just have to wait for his reply. Why do I feel like this just got harder instead of easier?'_ She asked herself.

 _'She likes me. I didn't see that coming at all.'_ He thought. This came out of the blue for Judai. Asuka was always so serious and showed no interest in men at least not in a romantic sense. Manjoume had been trying to win her affection for 3 years now and she always despised when her brother tried to set her up. What changed so suddenly? Why was Asuka interested in guys or a guy, namely him?

 _'You really are a dumbass, Judai...'_  came the voice of the duel monster spirit inhabiting Judai's body; Yubel.

_'Yubel! Have you been watching the whole time?'_

Yubel replied. _'Pretty much. I was interested in the woman who got you so worked up. With a body like hers I can see why you were so eager to bed her. I'm a little jealous.'_  She said.

Panicked by Yubel's words Judai hastily explained.  _'Yubel, there is no need to be jealous I love you too there is no reason to harm Asuka! I'll do anything if you just leave her alone, I'm begging you here!'_

Yubel interrupted. _'Calm down I'm not going to kill her! I mean I know you like her and since we will always be together now, I won't harm any of your friends.'_

Apparently his concern was unnecessary. Yubel had thankfully got over her jealousy of Judai's friends and accepted them in his or rather their lives.

Yubel continued.  _'Besides if I have to share you with a woman I don't mind sharing you with Asuka. She's intelligent, brave, strong, and beautiful. Not to mention her body is flawless!'_  
The duel spirit eyes went over Asuka's naked body unbeknown to her.  _'Great legs, a nice round yet tight ass, well toned stomach, and those breasts are just so big I want to shove my face-'_

 ** _'Yubel!'_** Mentally screamed Judai. What the hell was up with this? Yubel was attracted to Asuka. Hell she was leering at her like a dirty old man!

 _'What? I can't find your potential lover attractive? I figure if I inhabit your body then I might as well get to experience what you experience. And I do plan on experiencing Asuka's desirable body with you from now on.'_ She explained.

_'Wait does that mean you were...you know..._ _experiencing_ _, Asuka when we were-'_

_'No. I allowed you privacy during your first time, but I am not as generous as too allow you a_  
_second time alone with her.'_  She finished then disappeared just as sudden as she appeared.

 _'Well that was unexpected. Now I have to figure out how I feel about Asuka.'_  He thought.  
He and Asuka had always been good friends since they met at Duel Academia three years ago and during that time they had been through a lot together: Getting through exams, rescuing her brother Fubuki from the Seven Stars, dueling to save her from the Society of Light, the alternate dimension, and more recently their becoming tag team to party. A smile graced his lips. Asuka was the one who made him realize that he no longer had fun dueling. She was also the one person who would not put up with his withdrawn attitude. She forced him to socialize with his friends again.

He was very grateful to her for that. They had formed a strong bond over the years, one that was unique and different from his bond with Sho or Kenzan. He hated to see her upset, it saddened him. It was not fun to be on her bad side either. She was so pissed at him during the tournament that he actually feared she was going to kill him, but what really set her off was how well he treated Rei after his poor treatment to her. Fortunately for him that he was able to appease her anger and make her smile again. That smile that she gave him and only him, the smile that renewed his joy for dueling.

 _'Oh my god I do have feelings for Asuka!'_  He thought.

 _'Judai?'_ She said with uncertainty. Her eyes displayed both hope and fear.

He gave her a smile and said "You are the person who made me rediscover my love for dueling. Of course I like you." He leaned into her planting his lips over hers. He gave her a passionate kiss that sent Asuka's heart racing.

The kiss ended too soon for Asuka's liking, but her damn lungs needed air. She could not help but smile at her new boyfriend.

"Does this mean we are together?" He asked.

Asuka sighed in annoyance. "You idiot of course we are together." A new thought popped into her head. "You don't mind if we keep this a secret for a little while do you?"

Confusion returned to his face. He was unsure what Asuka had in mind. "No I don't mind, but why?" He asked.

Asuka explained. "It's just that if my brother knew about us he would constantly get involved in our business. I can already see him giving you all of this bad advice just like he gave Manjoume-kun."

Judai added. "Speaking of Manjoume he still has a huge crush on you and he would probably try and murder me in my sleep if he knew. So it would be helpful for me if he didn't know yet."

"I wouldn't want that." She said this time she initiating a kiss, this one was quick. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucky we have an entire dorm to ourselves, Judai-kun!~"

"Why Asuka if I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to get me into bed!" He joked.

"Well I was trying to make it obvious!" She said playing along with him.

The two got dressed and Asuka returned to the Obelisk dorm to see the rest of her friends. She had been happier than she had been in a long time.


End file.
